Lessons Learned
by Cy Fur
Summary: On the various lessons Rikku has learned, over the course of her life with various romantic partners. Rikku/OFC, Rikku/OMC, Rikku/Wakka, Rikku/Paine.


**I do not own Final Fantasy X2 or any characters thereof, and will not be making any money off of them.**

For Rikku, the first time anyone ever does anything _remotely _sexual is that time when she is thirteen, with Jez, in the engine room of her families ship. Okay, so _technically _they're cousins, but it doesn't matter because they don't really get that far. They kiss, and then his hand is fumbling under her top. She slaps it away, since what he's doing is kind of… painful, the way he's kneading and pulling. In retaliation, he takes her hand and plunges it down his pants. Huh. Interesting… She's just feeling along… whatever it is while Jez shudders and twitches when Brother comes in, and then it is less a case of "lets explore" and more a case of "lets run away before Brother catches us and does various violent things to us". They _still _get lectured about how they're too young for this type of thing, and what would they do if Rikku ended up pregnant? The only lesson Rikku takes from this is to make sure she doesn't get caught, and not to get pregnant. And Jez learned that if he wanted to get some nookie, he should go somewhere private, where there is less of a chance of getting caught by Brother. Or Cid .

Her second sexual type experience (not counting, well, herself) is with Wakka, and that is entirely by accident. She thinks. She remembers flirting with him, even kissing him, and somehow, two nights after they find her on the shore, she's under Wakka, legs akimbo with him thrusting into her, looking funny as he mumbles about _tight _and _sweet Yevon_. He cries out Lulu's name when he comes, then looks embarrassed and tries to get her off using his fingers. She eventually pretends to come, just so he will stop. He kisses her on the forehead, like she's his little sister, and helps her clean up, before the two of them head back to the camp. She has a crying fit the next morning, because she realizes that _she might get pregnant_. She tells Lulu (because Lulu is the only other girl who isn't Yunie, and Yunie shouldn't be bothered with that type of thing), and Lulu slaps Wakka while calling him a pervert and a baby fucker. Rikku is rather shocked to hear language such as that come from Lulu's refined mouth, but she learns that sex, at least where Wakka is concerned, has not-fun consequences (other than pregnancy).

Thankfully, Rikku does not get pregnant, and when Wakka finds out she's Al Bhed, he stops making even half hearted advances. Then there's all that business with defeating Sin, and by the time they're done with all of that, Rikku just wants to crawl into Lulu's lap and not move for a century or two, because Lulu is all strong and poised and collected and everything that Rikku isn't, or at least feels like she isn't. It isn't until she wakes up from her third wet dream in a week starring Lulu that she realizes that maybe she just wants Lulu to screw her brains out, not just to cuddle her. It is a bit of a revelation, to discover that hey, maybe there was a _reason _all her previous attempts hadn't worked. Not that Rikku doesn't like boys anymore! Oh, no, far from it! She still likes to watch the Aurochs play, all shirtless and whatnot, and she's perfectly happy to giggle over various handsome boys with Yunie, but she can't help but notice that half the reason she does it in the first place is to get close, real close to Yunie, close enough to smell her shampoo.

Rikku's third sexual encounter-type-thing is with a nice Al Bhed girl, who is just as confused (and just as drunk) as she is. It isn't as… weird as it was with Wakka, and she feels some little bit of pride when she feels the girl (whose name she can't exactly remember. Something with an "n"?) tremble against her in what she thinks is an orgasm. The other girl seems to enjoy it, at least, although her attempts to return the favor end up being a bit clumsy. Still, better then Jez, and her fingers between Rikku's legs feel amazing, so much better then Wakka's ever did. They part on nice enough terms, although Rikku has a bit of a shock when she comes in to breakfast one morning to find her sitting half-naked next to Brother. Rikku nearly has a heart attack when she sees this, and she can't exactly explain why she feels so… let down. So she learns from this encounter that girls, or at least pretty Al Bhed girls with long blond hair and strawberry birthmarks on the back of one knee, can probably let you down. Also, if you crook your fingers in this one spot, it makes fireworks shoot off behind your eyes.

Paine is… different. For one thing, she doesn't just hop into the sack. Indeed, far from it. She actually… courts Rikku. She kisses Rikku chastely on the lips, or holds hands with her under the table (if nobody else is around of course), but she seems a bit reluctant to go farther. Rikku is surprised at this; she thought she would have to (at least pretend to) fend off big mean Paine from ravishing her. But no, it seems that Paine is having to fend off Rikku, practically. "Take it slow," Paine whispers after an intense kissing session in the engine room, her hands holding tightly to Rikku's wrists, which are attached to Rikku's hands which are trying to burrow under Paine's shirt.

The first time Paine cups Rikku's breast through her top, Rikku nearly faints, because holy shit this is Paine's hand, Paine's leather-gloved hand gently kneading the breast and pinching the nipple between two fingers, and that hand does it so _good_, in ways that are making Rikku's bones just melt. "See?" Paine murmurs into Rikku's ear, holding her closer as she twists Rikku's nipple like a machina dial and nibbles on her ear, her breasts pressing tantalizingly into Rikku's back and her other arm pressing down on Rikku's belly.

Rikku practically comes right there, and she's trying to tug Paine's hand into her bikini bottoms, but instead of wriggling her fingers into the warm wet place that Rikku wants her to, Paine interlaces her fingers with Rikku's and kisses Rikku's knuckles, leaving Rikku panting and wanting. However, there is hope, for Rikku at least; if that's what it feels like when Paine just cops a feel, how good is it going to feel when Paine finally gets down to business? So, it seems, Rikku has learned that anticipation makes everything feel that much… more. Although she thinks she just might explode, if Paine doesn't do her, and soon.

But it's been two months. Two. Friggin'. Months. And while kissing Paine is nice enough, and Paine's hands on her tits are good enough to make her feel like she wants to break in a bunch of little itty-bitty Rikku pieces, she wants to do things to Paine, wants Paine to bend her over and stuff two slim fingers in her and fuck her until she can't walk straight. She's faintly surprised as to the… extremeness of her feelings, but then again, lately it seems that just brushing hands with Paine sends a Sunca code message straight between her legs, throbbing some urgent message. And she wants to touch Paine, because she hasn't had the chance to feel Paine's soft, secret places at all. When she tries to, Paine pushes her hands away, relocates them to somewhere innocuous like her shoulders. Rikku would be insulted, think that Paine isn't really being affected by it all, except for the fact that Rikku knows for a fact that Paine always-always-always takes a shower after an intense kissing session if she can, or at the very least, escapes into a bathroom. Rikku knows that she touches herself, then. She's listened at the door, heard the bitten off moans and whines. Which usually sends Rikku to another bathroom to do the same thing, whimpering her orgasm into her hand. But it isn't good enough, nowhere near good enough. She wants - she ineeds/i Paine's mouth, Paine's fingers, strength and humor and sarcasm and all the things that make her Paine, that make something in Rikku's heart twitch and shudder in embarrassing ways.

Rikku is pretty sure that Paine knows how she's making Rikku feel. At any rate, she doesn't seem surprised when Rikku pulls her into one of the closets, although she does chuckle against Rikku's mouth as Rikku kisses her, pushing the little Al Bhed against the closed door. She doesn't seem to mind it too much when Rikku's hands go to her hair, but when Rikku's hands move down her back, to grab her ass, she pulls back, looking at her with a slightly dazed expression.

"What are you doing?" Paine leans back, so that they're looking at each other, more or less eye to eye.

"Please…," Rikku whines, and she kisses Paine again, a hot, desperate kiss that's full of tongue and teeth and desperation. "Just… please?" She presses wet kisses against Paine's neck, down to her shoulder, pressing her as close as she could. "Please, I'm going to go crazy if you don't do… something." She kisses Paine on the mouth again, harder, her teeth catching on Paine's lower lip and her tongue rasping against Paine's.

Something in Paine's crimson eyes goes soft, then bright. She presses Rikku into the wall, her mouth going to the younger girl's neck, kissing from her ear to her pulse point to her shoulder. Her hands go to Rikku's neck, yanking her scarf off, then to Rikku's breasts, kneading them roughly through her yellow top. But instead of slapping Rikku's hands away as they slide under her leather top like she usually does, Paine shivers, goes still, holding Rikku's breasts and feeling her heart hammer under the palm of her hand.

Rikku nervously kneads and tugs, not entirely sure what she's doing. She's presses her lips against Paine's again, hard enough that their teeth click together. She squirms and wriggles, one hand up the front of Paine's shirt, the other one going to grab her ass, to pull her closer. She remembers, faintly, that Al Bhed girl kissing her into a wall, doing something with her knee (or was it her thigh?). At any rate, it had a leg involved, and it felt igood/i. So she widens her legs to keep from falling over and presses one leg between Paine's, so that the warrior is straddling her thigh. She is satisfied on several different levels as she feels her gasp and arch against her, but her smug satisfaction is interrupted by a leather covered knee sliding between her own thighs.

Paine is smirking against Rikku's lips as the little thief jerks and clutches her closer. Her smirk is changed into a moan that gets swallowed by their kiss as Rikku grinds her knee, forcing the seam of her pants against her clit and Rikku's nervous fingers gain some confidence, tweaking and tugging on her nipples. She grinds her knee against Rikku's bikini bottoms, and the wetness is evident, even through the leather.

"How long have you w-w-wanted this?" Paine breaks their kiss to kiss along Rikku's ear, taking the lobe into her mouth to suck and nibble.

"S-s-since I saw you," Rikku gasps, forcing her thigh closer against Paine's pussy, tweaking and twisting her nipple, kneading at her ass. "W-w-when I… oh vilg, do th_at_!" She arches her back as she comes in a flash-bang, her whole body going stiff as tingles spread out under her skin and race up and down her back, her mind going momentarily blank.

Paine nuzzles Rikku's neck, pressing a kiss to it. She's still rocking her hips against Rikku, and she feels her own orgasm start to creep up her back, and it only takes a few more rocks before she's gasping Rikku's name into her ear, clutching her closer as she spasms. When she comes down from it, she kisses Rikku on the mouth, gently, and looks sheepish.

"Sorry," she mumbles, tucking one blond braid behind Rikku's ear.

"For what?" Rikku is wearing an idiot grin, pulling her hands out of Paine's shirt to cup her cheeks, thumbing her cheekbones. She presses her forehead against Paine's, rubbing their noses together.

"I didn't mean for our first time to be in… a broom closet." Paine is blushing even as she lets Rikku rub noses with her.

"Doesn't matter," Rikku mumbles, and she kisses Paine on the mouth. That seems to be what she learns from Paine - if it's with the right person, it doesn't matter if it's in a broom closet, that your back is starting to hurt and you've probably got a stain on your clothing, because it was brought on by someone important, someone that makes your belly fill with sunshine. And she thinks that might be the most important thing she's learned. Absently, she shifts, nuzzling behind Paine's ear and feeling the older woman shiver, barely suppressing a moan. She grins at that, because learning about that spot is a pretty nice find, too…. 


End file.
